Boho Road Trip
by TheChosenKid
Summary: This takes places two weeks after Two Jeffersons & A Johnson. The Boho's take a trip to a cabin in Virgnia. Old and new drama occur with humor. MoJo, Roger/Mimi, Mark/OC Jolene & Collins.
1. And We're Off!

A/N: Okay, So I've Finished **_Two Jeffersons & A Johnson_**, and this takes two weeks later on their road trip. So If You Haven't Read It, I Suggest You do, Or You'll Have No Idea Who The Hell Jolene is. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent :(

At Joanne and Maureen's apartment, Joanne, Collins, Roger, Mimi, Mark and Jolene are standing in the livingroom, waiting.

"Maureen! Hurry up! We're already behind schedule!" Joanne shouts at the diva.

Maureen shots back from the bedroom. "Hold on guys! Don't have a cow on me!"

Jolene whispers to Joanne. "Does she always take this long?"

Joanne chuckles. "If you're going anywhere with Maureen, don't expect to be on time."

Maureen walks out the bedroom with three suitcases. "Okay, I'm ready." Everyone stare with confusion.

"Mo, we're only staying for a week." Collins reminds. "You don't need that many clothes."

Maureen smiles. "I know, only two things have clothes in it. The other one has, some things in it that, uh, Joanne and I will be using late at night, when we're-"

Jolene cuts her off. "Okay, too much information."

Mimi mutters to herself. "Atleast somebody's getting some action around here."

Collins grabs two of Maureen's bag. "Let's get this show on the road."

Outside in the parking lot, Collins' car is park next to Joanne's, while Collins is packing Maureen's things in Joanne's car.

Collins shuts the trunk. "Alright, Mimi, Roger and I are riding in my car and the rest are going into Joanne's."

Collins, Mimi, and Roger hop in his car and the others walk to Joanne's. Jolene stops, and looks at Joanne.

Joanne, outside the driver's side, looks over at Jolene. "What?"

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to get in the car while you're driving." Jolene responds.

Maureen, from the passenger side, wonders what's the commotion's about. "What the matter?"

Jolene point at Joanne. "I'm not getting in when she's driving."

Joanne shrugs. "I don't know what the hell the big deal is."

"Are you serious? Do you really not know or did that car accident give you amnesia."

Joanne rolls her eyes. "Oh my god, are you still stuck on that? That was six years ago."

"Yeah, six years isn't exactly a lifetime ago." Jolene protests.

Mark walks over to Jolene. "It'll be fine. Joanne's a great driver. I've rode with Joanne plenty of times."

Jolene sighs and slide into the backseat. "You're lucky that you came out in one peace."

Everyone else hop in the car Collins sticks his head out the window. "Hey, what's the hold up?"

Joanne sticks her head out the window. "Nothing. Let's get going!"

Mimi sticks her head out the passenger window and scream. "Wooh! Boho Road Trip!"

**A/N: I know it was short but it's just a start. Haven't completely figured out the storyline just yet. Kinda just "winging it". lol**


	2. Big Elsie, This Is James Bond

**A/N: I decided to make this a little funny, and cause a little drama. So here it is.**

On the road, Joanne's car, the four are listening to the radio, until Maureen hears a call on her walkie talkie. She turns down the radio and speaks into her walkie talkie.

"Can you repeat that? Over"

Collins responds from his walkie talkie. "_Big Elsie, Big Elsie, James Bond is entering the Maryland State Line. Over_"

Maureen speaks again. "James Bond, our Sex Machine is right behind your Eagle Eye. Over"

"_Well tell Foxy Brown to pull over, Bon Jovi has to pee_._ Over_" Mimi and Roger voices argue in the background.

Mark looks up. "Oh thank god, cause I have to go too."

Maureen sighs. "James Bond, this is Big Elsie. Stopping sounds like a plan, PumkinHead has to drain his lizard as well. Over"

"I'm sorry can you repeat that? Over" Collin asks, Mimi and Roger still arguing.

Joanne looks at the walkie talkie with confusion. "What with all the yelling in the back?"

Maureen shrugs her shoulder. "James Bond, what the hell is going on over there? Over"

"Bon Jon and the Flexi Doll are fighting about something. Can't really make out what it's about. Anyways, there's a rest stop coming up so we'll take a break. Over"

"The Sex machine is pulling in. Over." Maureen sets down her walkie talkie.

Joanne looks at Maureen as she pulls up next to Collins' car. "Are the code names really necessary? And how the hell did I get Foxy Brown?"

"Oh come Pookie, it's hilarious. And don't you remember last year, New Year, the whole Foxy Brown look you had?"

Jolene wakes up from Mark's shoulder. "Where are we?"

Joanne looks through the rear view mirror. "Maryland. We'll be at the cabin in about 2 to three hours. Depending on traffic and how many times Roger's got to take a piss."

Maureen turns around facing Jolene. "Yeah if you need to piss, I suggest you go now." Jolene grabs her jacket. Maureen turns back around and speaks into the walkie talkie again. "James Bond, Breast Milk has awakened. I repeat Breast Milk has awakened. Over"

Jolene looks at Maureen with confusion. "Breast Milk?"

Maureen looks back. "Yeah, that's your code name."

Jolene becomes even more confused. "And how in the hell did I become Breast Milk?"

Maureen shrugs her shoulders. "Well, you're the youngest, and the new comer so your fresh, like breast milk." Everyone looks at Maureen with confusion now.

"I take it you came up with that one." Joanne asks.

Maureen smiles with pride. "Indeed I did."

Twenty minutes later, Maureen and Collins are throwing fries at each other, Joanne is cleaning the food Maureen spilled in her car, Jolene is sleeping in the back seat and Mark is walking back to the cars, ahead of Mimi and Roger, who are still arguing.

"I can't believe you said that!" Mimi exclaimed.

Roger face turns red. "You took it way out of context, so this isn't my fault!"

"Oh my god! Is the excuse that you're going to use for the rest of our lives?! Well it's not going to work! I suggest coming up with a plan B Mr. Davis!"

Mark walks over Joanne's car and leans on it. "I'm glad I'm not riding with them."

Maureen looks over at Mark. "What with them anyways?"

Mark shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, they were buying food at the store over there and next thing I know, they were arguing."

Mimi and Roger make it over to the car, still arguing and Collins walks over.

"What the hell is all this yelling about?" Collins asks, trying to solve the problem.

"He called me fat!" Mimi points at Roger.

"No I didn't. I simply said that she has gained a couple of pounds that's all."

Mimi sucks her teeth. "Yeah, but you said that while I was carrying an armful of food! In front of the cashier! I mean, first, I was too skinny, now you're calling me fat? Make up your mind!" She slides in the passenger seat.

Roger sighs and gets into the backseat. Collins looks back at Maureen, who's laughing at the whole situation.

"Oh I guess you find this fucking amusing."

Maureen points at Collins, still laughing. "You're stuck with those two for the rest of the drive down."

Collins rolls his eyes. "Whatever, tell Joanne we're ready to roll."

Mark sighs. "I'm glad I'm not riding with them."

**A/N: Cute couples always have the random fights. lol. I might use the code names some other time in the story. So what'd you think? Once again, just "winging it".**


	3. The Convenient Store

**A/N: This chapter is short, but the next might be a lot longer.**

An hour and a half later, they enter D.C., where Mark is filming the city from the backseat of Joanne's car.

"We've passed the White House, the Capitol, and the Lincoln Memorial. And now, where in this neighborhood that seems a little off." Mark narrates as he films.

Jolene looks around the area beside Mark. "Is it me or does this place seem, unsafe?"

Joanne shrugs her shoulders. "Well, I'm following Collins so I'm hoping he knows where he's going."

Maureen pulls out the walkie talkie. "James Bond, are you in? Over"

"Big Elsie, I'm here. Over"

"James Bond, I have a question, where in the hell are we? Over"

"Uh, we're…we're in D.C. and we're almost into Virginia… I think."

Joanne looks at Maureen with nervousness. "He thinks?"

Jolene climbs in the space between the two. "What the hell does he mean he thinks?"

Joanne looks at Jolene. "Sit down before we have an accident."

Jolene rolls her eyes and puts her seat belt on. "Maureen, what is Collins doing?"

Maureen speaks back into walkie talkie. "Um, James Bond, Foxy Brown and Breast Milk are worried. Are we lost?"

"Um, yeah."

Mark sighs. "Well that's just freaking great." He says sarcastically. "We're somewhere in D.C. lost. And these people don't look too friendly."

Maureen responds to Collins. "Why didn't you say anything? Now we have to stop for directions."

Collins pulls over to the side in front of a convenient store and Joanne pulls up behind him. Everyone gets out of the car and Mimi and Roger begin arguing again.

"If you did your job and paid attention to the map, we wouldn't be in this situation." Mimi points out.

Roger rolls his eyes. "You're the one in the front seat. It'll make sense if you had the stupid map."

"Oh so the map is stupid now? If you had it with you, it would have been smart to not get us in this situation."

Joanne walks over to the bickering couple. "Shut up. Okay, we're going to go inside and ask for directions. Is that okay with you guys?"

Everyone walks inside the convenient store and Mimi walks over to get some snacks. She walks down another aisle and sees condoms on the shelf and sighs.

"I doubt that I'll be needing those on this trip." Mimi walks away sadly. Collins and Joanne walk up to the register.

Joanne taps the cashier on the shoulder. "Hello. I was wondering if you have any map."

The cashier, even looking at her, answers. "Nope. Fresh out."

Joanne sighs. "Well can you atleast tell me where we are?"

At that moment, three men in at the with ski masks and guns pointing them around.

"Alright everyone get on the fucking ground!" The first gunman yells!

Maureen screams, along with Mimi. Mark runs over and grabs Jolene and tackles her to the ground. Joanne and Collins put their hands in the air. Collins looks over to the cashier, who's terrified.

The cashier glances at Collins. "Welcome to Southeast D.C."

**A/N: Damn, left you guys on a cliffhanger. BTW, Southeast D.C., not exactly the safest place, believe me.**


	4. Robbery: BoHo Stlye

**A/N: I wasn't sure where I was gonna go with this, but I think it worked in the end. lol**

At the convenient store, Maureen and Mimi are holding onto each other, Mark is holding Jolene onto the ground, and Joanne and Collins are standing directly in front of the three gunmen. The leader turns to the cashier and points the gun at him.

"Put the money in a bag! Now!" The gunman yells and the cashier obeys.

Maureen looks confused and lets go of Mimi. "Wait, who the fuck robs a convenient store in broad daylight?"

Collins drops and hands and thinks. "Yeah, that is pretty sucking stupid."

"Put your hands back up!" The second shouts, swing his gun towards Collins area.

Collins shrugs and puts his hands back up. "I'm just saying."

Joanne walks closer over to the two gunmen. "I'm just curious. What do you think you chances are of getting caught?"

The two gunmen look at each other and shrugs. "Uh, I don't know. Haven't really thought that far."

Joanne smiles. "Well if you do get caught, and I'm pretty sure you will, you're going need a lawyer." She reaches in her coat pocket a little too fast.

"I said don't move!" The gunman shoot past Joanne as a warning and she yelps.

"Relax, I was just giving you a business card." Joanne hands the gunman her card. "Give me a call."

Jolene walks up to Joanne. "Must you really do business at a time like this?"

Mimi looks at Mark, who's still on the floor scared. "Mark, where the hell is Roger?"

Right on cue, Roger walks out the restroom, unaware of the situation, he sees Mark on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Mark point to the entrance and sees the gunmen. "Oh shit!"

Mimi rolls her eyes and starts snacking on her food that she hasn't yet paid for. "So, you guys normally rob places, or is this your first time?"

The third gunman yells. "Stop talking!"

Mimi shrugs. "Sorry, I'm making conversation."

Maureen chuckles. "Yeah, I guess I can speak for everyone that the situation is rather unnecessary. Hey Meems, hit me up a twinkie." Mimi tosses her, her treat.

Jolene runs over to Mimi. "Hey you got anymore?" Mimi pulls out another twinkie, giving it to Jolene. "Hostess, my favey."

Roger looks at Mimi. "Um, sweetheart, can't you see that we're in a tight situation at the moment."

Mimi rolls her eyes again and sighs. "Well if you read the damn map, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Roger goes over to Mimi. "Are you serious? You're blaming me for this?" He walks over to the gunmen. "Hey guys, hypothetically, if you and your friends are driving and you misread a map and realize that you're lost, what do you do?"

The gunmen look at each other with confusion. "Um, drive around until we figure where we're at, I guess."

Roger turns around to Mimi, with satisfaction. "Thank you. Atleast someone understands that when you're lost, you don't ask for directions nor admit you're lost."

Jolene starts doing a little uncomfortable dance. "I have to pee. Can I-"

"No." One gunman says.

Jolene waves her hand in the air. "Please, you're really gonna make me piss on myself, in front of your boyfriend at that?"

The other gunman sighs. "Just let her piss man."

Jolene takes off running into the restroom. Maureen walks over to the lead gunman by the register and stirs up a conversation.

"You know, this whole black gear is quite sexy."

The gunman looks Maureen up and down and smiles. "Really?"

Maureen smirks. "Yeah. You know, I'm thinking that we could take this party else where."

Joanne goes over to Maureen, with anger. "Maureen, what the hell? If you're gonna flirt with a gunman, atleast don't do it in front of your own girlfriend!"

The looks at Joanne, then back at Maureen. "Wait, you two are together? Maybe I can get a two for one special." Joanne walks away with disgust. Mimi runs over next to Maureen.

"So uh, are you guys almost finished. We're kinda behind schedule."

Collins pulls out a blunt and lights it. "Hey if I die, I'm dying feeling fucking good."

The lead gunman places his arm on Mimi's shoulder and she automatically pushes his arm out the way, knock his gun out his hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Here let me get that." Mimi pick up the gun to hand it back to the gunman.

"Mimi!" Roger shouts. "You have the fucking gun!"

Mimi realizes what she's doing and points the gun at the gunman, and he jumps back. "Oh my god, what am I doing?! What do I do now?

Maureen shrugs. "I don't know, just keep it on him I guess."

Jolene walks out the restroom, and sees Mimi with the gun. "Cool! Mimi you have the gun!"

Mimi shrieks. "I know, that's so fucking awesome!"

Jolene runs over with excitement. "Okay my turn."

Maureen steps back. "No fair, I wanted next."

Jolene shrugs. "You didn't ask."

"But I was here first."

The lead gunman becomes annoyed. "Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

At that moment, sirens come rolling in and one cop shouts. "Freeze! We have the place surrounded."

Collins exhales. "It's about fucking time!"

The two gunmen panic and places their guns on the ground as well as themselves. The leader becomes disappointment.

"I can't believe this. You guys are giving up already?"

Maureen chuckles. "You guys are the ones who decided to rob a convenient store in the middle of the day."

The police walk in handcuffing the gunmen and taking the gun from Mimi.

Jolene runs over to Mark, who hasn't moved from the floor. "Baby, are you okay?"

Mark sits up and look at himself, shaking. "I think I pissed my pants."

Jolene holds her terrified boyfriend. "It's okay baby. I called the police in the restroom with my cellphone and we're safe now."

The cashier, who's still freaked out, looks at the group. "Where are you guys from?"

Maureen smiles. "New York."

**A/N: Decided to do the robbery, Boho style. lol What'd you think?**


	5. Control Freak

**A/N: This was just a filler, so not sure if it came out good or not so, here goes nothing.**

Around 5 o'clock, Joanne and Collins pull up to a 3 story wooden cabin, surrounded 15 acres of land. Maureen's eyes grow wide as she looks upon the cabin.

"Oh my god. This place is beautiful." Maureen still amazed.

Everyone hops out the cars, loving the beautiful scenery. Mark pulls out his camera and begins filming and commentary.

"At this point of the Boho Road Trip, we have finally reached destination."

Maureen runs over to the camera excitedly. "Mark, do you see this shit?! This is so awesome."

Mark, still filming chuckles. "Yes Mo, I see it. Quite amazingly beautiful."

Joanne turns to her friends smiling. "Everyone, welcome to Shadow Mountain Escape."

Maureen runs over to Joanne and jumps on her, wrapping her legs around Joanne's waist and giving her a deep passionate kiss.

"God this place is beautiful. I'm thinking when should check this place out already."

Joanne smiles. "Yeah, I was just about to show everyone around and-"

Maureen cuts her off. "No, I'm meant you giving me a private tour, you know, of the bedroom."

Joanne's smile turns into a huge grin, and she turns to Jolene. "Hey Jolene, I was wondering, since I did all the driving, maybe you can show everyone around? Okay thanks." Before Jolene could answer, Joanne runs into the house, with Maureen still wrapped around her.

Jolene chuckles. "Maureen sure as hell don't waist anytime does she?"

Mark sighs. "Unfortunately not."

Mimi runs over to Jolene, jumping and clapping. "Okay, I so want to see the inside of this place!"

Jolene grabs her bag and begins walking toward the cabin. "If you'll follow me please, we can begin."

Roger lights his cigarette. "Hurry up already." Mimi shoots him a glare, and he shrugs his shoulders. "What? I was just joking."

The group moves inside the cabin and walk into a dinning room with the inside of the cabin made of wood as well.

Mimi smiles. "This is very old fashion. I love it. So warm." She says hugging herself.

Jolene shrugs. "Well, my family and I would come here a lot."

Collins nods. "This place is pretty fucking awesome. But for now tell me where I sleep and send a sandwich on your way."

Meanwhile, in Joanne and Maureen's room, Joanne is lying on the bed while Maureen is straddling her, while topless, giving her hickeys on her neck. Joanne tries to control herself as she smoothes her hands on Maureen's back.

"So, uh, this is the bedroom that we'll be staying in and this is the part where I flip you over." Before Maureen, could put together what Joanne was saying, Joanne had already flip Maureen over so that she was now on top, pinning Maureen down on the bed. Maureen begins to pout. "Honeybear what is it?"

"I wanted to be in control today."

Joanne rolls her eyes with a smile. "Well, you just can't ask to do it. You just, have to do it." Still pinning Maureen down.

Maureen tries to flip Joanne over but fail. "Pookie, you're not exactly helping me

dominate."

Joanne begins kissing on Maureen's chest. "Cause I want to be on top. You really think I'm just going to give you control."

Maureen's eyes start roll with pleasure as Joanne continues. "Jo-anne! You win. God I love it when you're a control freak!"

Meanwhile, in one of the bedrooms, Jolene and Mark head over by the door Jolene start kissing on the Mark against the door.

"And here is our bedroom. I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Jolene jokes as she continues to kiss to kiss on Mark. They're play time is interrupted by shouting in the next room.

_Oh baby, you're such a control freak, control me baby!_

Both Jolene and Mark sigh on that note, causing disappointment.

"How the fuck did we end up with the room next to Joanne and Maureen?!" Jolene flops on the bed.

Mark sighs and sits next to his girlfriend. "Well, maybe if won't be as bad as it seems."

More shouts comes from the next room.

_Joanne! Oh Joanne!_

_Say my name Honeybear!_

_Oh Pookie!_

Jolene lays on the bed with disgust. "No, it's worse."

Over in Roger and Mimi's room, down the hall, Mimi is giggling from the shouts coming from down the hallways. Roger pulls a pillow over his head, trying to drown out Maureen's screams of pleasure. Mimi climbs on top of Roger, straddling him.

"Oh come on baby. Doesn't it give you any ideas?" Mimi grins.

Roger takes the pillow of his face. "Yeah, next time, I'm sleeping on a different floor than Maureen and Joanne." He jokes and Mimi sighs, rolls her eyes, and climbs off of him lying down on the other side of the bed. "What? What's wrong?"

Mimi shakes her head. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

**A/N: The whole Mojo scene was an idea that I had for a Mojo one shot, bout Joanne being a 'control freak', but decided to make a little fun in here. If anyone want to do the control freak idea, go right ahead. :-)**


	6. Two Months!

**A/N: This is a short chapter. I would have put it up sooner but I been busy. I voted in my first election yesterday at 5am! So glad I turned 18 in September. So here's chapter 6.**

Later that night, the gang went outside by the beach area by the lake and had a little bone fire of their own. Maureen, Mimi and Jolene were dancing around the fire. Mark was filming it, while the rest drank beers sitting in their chairs.

Collins takes a sip of his beer. "Joanne, I must that this place is amazing."

Joanne smiles. "Thank you. No one's used this place in two years so, why not."

Collins looks over at Roger, who doesn't seem to be enjoying himself. "What's wrong with you man?"

Roger shrugs his shoulders, just looking at his beer. "I don't know. Mimi's just been angry with me lately. I don't know what wrong. One second we're fine, then the next it's like she hates me."

Joanne looks over, joining the conversation. "Well, maybe you should talk to her."

Roger looks over at Joanne with sadness in his eyes. "Guys, you think she's seeing someone else?"

Collins laughs, but stops when he realizes Roger seriousness. "Man, I doubt she's cheating on you. Every couple has their fights."

Joanne raises her beer agreeing. "I hear that."

"Yeah but every single day?" Roger responds.

Joanne chuckles. "Come on, did you forget that Maureen and I fought like every second? Look at us now."

"You still fight like crazy." Roger points out.

Joanne reveals a big. "Yeah, but the make up sex is even crazier."

Roger rolls his eyes. "Didn't need to know that."

Meanwhile, over by the other, the girls ran into the lake, while Mark is filming on the docks.

"So what's up with you and Roger? Do you guys always fight like that?" Jolene asks with curiosity.

Mimi sighs. "Not usually. We've been having a little trouble lately."

Jolene swims closer. "Like what?"

"For starters, we haven't had sex in two months." Mimi answers causing Maureen to slip underwater from shock from the remark, but comes back up.

"Are serious?" Maureen asks as Mimi nods.

Jolene in shock as well walks over to Mimi, giving her a comforting hug. "Aw, you poor baby. This is horrific new to hear."

Maureen joins to hug. "So what's the deal? He can't get it up anymore or something?"

Mimi shakes her head. "I don't know, he just lost interest I guess. But it's not just that." She whispers in the girls ears and they look at her in surprise.

"Oh my god! Mimi, does he know?" Maureen asks.

Mimi shakes her head again. "No. I found out a week ago."

Jolene rubs her shoulders. "The sooner you tell, the better it'll be."

**A/N: This was a mainly Mimi/Roger chapt. Next will be a Mark/Jolene chapt., then MoJo after that. Drama will concur all!**


	7. MarcoPolo?

**A/N: Here's chapter 7. Getting more into Mark/Jolene and Joanne worst fear about them.**

The next morning, Collins walks into the kitchen on the first floor, seeing Maureen excitedly cooking breakfast.

"Mo, what the hell are you doing?"

Maureen holds up the frying pan, revealing eggs. "Cooking breakfast."

Collins chuckles. "But you can't cook."

Maureen sets down the pan and folds her arms. "Actually Joanne has taught me how to cook so there!" She sticks her tongue out in a childlike manner.

Joanne walks in behind from upstairs, giving off confusion in her face. "Honeybear, what are you doing?"

Maureen runs over with excitement and gives her Pookie a kiss. "Cooking! Aren't you proud of me?"

Joanne steps back slowly. "Sweetie, I thought we agreed that you weren't going to ever cook again. Atleast things that didn't come with thorough directions."

Maureen pouts with her puppy dog eyes. "But Pookie, you taught me, remember."

Joanne shakes her head. "Correction, I tried to teach you, remember failing miserably?"

Collins sighs and goes over to the food. "I take over from here. I'd rather die from high cholesterol than Mo cooking."

Joanne chuckles a little. "So where Jolene and Mark? I knocked on their no one answered."

Maureen points to the living room. "Apparently they didn't make it to their room. I suggest not sitting on that couch, although Roger got stuck on it last night."

Collin looks over at the two with slight worry. "Roger and Mimi got in another fight?"

"Yeah, when I went to get a beer last night before bed, all I hear is them arguing and Roger storming out. Mimi attack with a pillow and stormed back into the room, made my night actually." Maureen chuckles to herself.

Joanne pulls Maureen closer seductively. "I thought I made your night last night."

Maureen smiles giving her Pookie a passionate kiss, both getting into it forgetting that they weren't alone.

Collins rolls his eyes. "Can you not do that before breakfast? By the way, you two are really loud when you guys fuck. I mean, I really have to hear it every night this week?"

Maureen looks at Collins, holding onto Joanne's waist. "Come on, it wasn't just us you heard. You heard Mark and Jolene too."

Joanne walks away with disgust. "I'm still trying to forget."

A knock on the front door wakes up Jolene, who's sleeping on the floor with Mark and Roger on the couch. She groggily goes to the front and opens the door and sees a medium built Latino man with short curly hair.

"Hi can I help you?"

The guy smiles at the sight of Jolene. "Jolene?"

Jolene blurred sleepy vision clears as she recognizes the guy in front of her. "Marco? Oh my god is that you?"

The guys smile turn into a grins as he opens his arms for a hug. "Sure is. I thought you weren't going to remember me Lene."

Jolene runs into Marco's arms, and she swings her around. "I can't believe you're here. How'd you know we were here?"

Marco finally sets Jolene down to the ground. "I stay out here once a week and I saw cars parked out front so I thought I'd check it out." He steps back, taking in the beauty of Jolene. "Wow, three years sure has made you more beautiful."

Jolene blushes a little. "Well, I'm a kickass DJ and radio host. That sure can bring out a woman's sex appeal to a max."

Mark wakes up, seeing Jolene talking to some guy at the door, just chatting away. He immediately gets up, but calmly walks to the door. "Hey, I'm Mark."

Jolene wraps her arms around Mark. "Mark, this is Marco, Marco this is my boyfriend Mark."

Marco extends his hand and Mark shakes his hand. Marco nearly crushes Mark's hand in a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you Mark."

Mark pulls his hand away, rubbing the pain away. "Same here."

Joanne walks in the living room and sees Marco at the front door and is quiet surprised with some worry. "Oh shit." She whispers to herself.

Marco looks over Jolene's shoulder, looking at Joanne. "Anne? Damn, the Jojo Sisters have grown up so sexy."

Joanne waves. "Hey, Marco. Nice to see you too."

Marco turns his attention back to Jolene. "So, is there some family get together or something?"

Jolene shakes her head. "No actually I'm vacationing with Mark, Joanne and their friends. You?"

Mark realizes that he's being unnoticed and silently walks away. Joanne notices and feels guilty.

Marco answers Jolene's question. "As I said I stay a week a month every month. Owning a restaurant can wear a person out, so I come here to relax. Hey, how you guys come over tomorrow night and I'll make dinner for you guys?"

Jolene smiles. "I'd love to."

**A/N: Who is this Marco you ask? Well, you're just gonna have to wait and find out. hehehe**


	8. Maureen's Cooking

**A/N: This chapter is very short, but I'll be the start of trouble for our couples.**

In Maureen and Joanne's room, Maureen is lying on the bed, watching Joanne change her clothes.

"I can't believe my sister would do that. Right in front of Mark at that." Joanne rants while putting on her jeans.

Maureen sighs. "To be honest, from what you said, she didn't do anything."

Joanne zips up her pants. "You don't understand. Marco has been the only guy to make Jolene go all goofy and gitty, like some little school girl, ever since they were kids. She broke so many guys heart by going back to Marco."

Maureen gets off the bed and wraps her arms around Joanne. "It's not really my business, but you need to let you sister make her own mistakes. Besides, she likes Mark too much. I doubt anything will happen." Someone knocks on the door. "Come in."

Collins sticks his head into room. "Hey Mo, thanks your cooking, Mimi is puking all over Roger." He leaves the room.

Maureen chuckles to herself. "I doubt that it's my cooking that's making her puke."

Joanne looks her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Maureen debates whether to say anything. "Uh, nothing." _Am I supposed to keep this a secret? Shit!_

Meanwhile, in Mimi and Roger's room, Jolene is cleaning up Mimi's puke off the floor with Mark's help.

"So, how do you know Marco?" Mark asks, been wondering all morning.

Jolene glances at Mark, not sure how to answer. "Um, we're old friend. Met right here at the cabins a long time ago."

"Oh." Mark responds not sure whether to believe or not. "So we're having dinner at his cabin tomorrow night?"

Jolene smiles to herself. "Yeah. He's a great cook. I just never thought he'd actually become a restaurant owner. He majored in advertising."

"Just like you were going to be a doctor and became a DJ." Mark points out.

Jolene nods. "Yeah. I guess he and I still have random things in common. We've been friends since we were kids."

Mark gets up from the floor. "I'll be back."

In the bathroom, Mimi is laying on Roger lap, on the floor by the toilet. Roger is stroking her hair and rubbing her stomach.

"You okay now?" Roger whispers to Mimi.

Mimi nods. "Yeah, but I'm afraid if I move, then I'll just puke again."

Roger kisses her forehead. "I'll just stay her with you then. I told you not to eat Maureen cooking."

Mimi feeling guilt hit her. "Yeah, Maureen's cooking."

**A/N: What you think?**


	9. Frisky Football

**A/N: This chapter is long, but it causes oodles of drama!(yes I said oodles). I decided to give the bohos a little play time. Here it goes.**

Later that afternoon, the boho's go outside in the front of the cabin, all wearing t-shirts and shorts. Collins tosses a football in the air and catches it.

"Alright, so who's teams captains?"

Roger runs up and gives Collins a high five. "You and me man."

Jolene and Maureen look over at Mimi, who looks extremely uncomfortable.

Mimi raises her hand. "I'm gonna sit this one out."

Roger looks over at Mimi. "Why? What's wrong?"

Mimi looks over at Jolene and Maureen. "I uh, still feel a little off right now. Must have been Maureen's cooking."

Maureen rolls her eyes. "My cooking isn't that bad."

Roger walks over and wraps his arms around Mimi. "I'm out then too. We can watch the game together." They walk off to a nearby bench to watch.

Collins shrugs. "But that means we're down one person, with no captain."

Marco jogs over to the bohos with a blonde female friend with breasts that makes her look like a swimsuit model, maybe it was because she was wearing a bikini top and jean shorts. "I hear you guys need another player."

Mark rolls his eyes. _You've got to be kidding me._

Jolene smiles. "Really? We could really you. Guys, this is my Marco." Everyone silently waves. She looks over to the blonde girl. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, I'm Claire." Maureen takes a look where her eyes shouldn't have been, hoping Joanne doesn't notice.

Jolene forces a smile. "Nice to meet you. So you wanna play?"

Collins looks around the group, counting. "But that means were down one person again."

Roger looks at Mimi, who's resting on his shoulder. "I think I'm going to play."

Mimi lifts her head up. "I thought we were going to watch it _together_."

Roger looks back over at the group. "Well they need an extra player."

Mimi sighs. "Whatever, go play."

"You sure?"

Mimi becomes frustrated. "Go! I don't care what you do!"

Roger stands and gives Mimi a kiss on her forehead. "I promise, we'll spend the night together. Have it all to ourselves." She runs over to the group, and just happened to stand next to the new girl. Mimi definitely notices. "I'm in."

Collins pats Roger of the back. "Alright but Marco here took you captain position, and he already chose Joanne."

Roger shrugs. "Fine."

Collins steps to one side. "So it's my pick?" Marco nods. "Alright." His eyes land on his best friend. "Maureen."

Maureen squeals and runs over to Collins. "Yay!"

They continued picking their teams, ending up being: Collins, Maureen, Mark, Roger vs. Marco, Joanne, Jolene, Claire. They go off to their separate end and form their own huddle.

In Marco's huddle…

"Alright, Anne, I want you against the rocker."

Joanne glances at Marco. "Roger?"

"Yeah that's his name. Lene you're covering your boyfriend, and Claire, you got the brunette. Ready, break!"

With those last words sat in Joanne mind, it made her uncomfortable. _That big bosom chick is covering Maureen? Maureen's like a new born baby when it comes to breast. This isn't gonna go too well. I hope Maureen remember that I'm right here. _

In Collins huddle…

Collins begin to chuckle. "This team just doesn't seem fair. Our team is amazingly good. Their best player is probably Joanne, cause she's amazing in this sport. With that said, Maureen, you cover her."

Roger rises up. "Wait, why Maureen? Besides Mark, she's the worst on the team."

Mark rises up as well, realizing he's been insulted. "Hey!"

Roger grabs the back of Mark's and places him back into the huddle. Collins looks over at the two.

"I'm putting Maureen on Joanne cause she's the only one who can distract her. Get it." Collins speaking slowly seeing if Roger gets where he's going.

A light bulb goes off in Roger's head. "Oh, okay."

Collins continues. "Marco's a pretty muscular guy, so I'll take him. I know Jolene's a forming athlete but I'm letting Mark take her."

Roger looks over at Collins again with confusion. "Why? She'll just slip past him."

Collins continues once again. "Judging by the size of the new girl's chest, Mark will choke before he even gets to her. I'd rather have him get ran over, than choke in the middle of the play. Another reason why Maureen has Joanne."

Maureen rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I can take on anybody."

Roger smirks. "Mo, we all know you're a breast person."

"You really think I would try something, in front of my own girlfriend?"

Three looks around at each other, then back at her as they say in unison. "Yes!"

Collins continues. "Roger gets the new girl, easy cover. Mo, you'll get ball first and Roger, you'll ball next. Ready, break!"

They separate each team lining up on their sides.

Collins gets in position with his team. "Ready, hike."

Maureen takes off and stops short. Collins throws her the ball, she catches it, she takes off running but Claire tackles her to the ground causing her to land on her back. She shakes her head and sees the pretty still on her smiling.

"Hi." Claire says with a smirk.

Maureen smiles back. "Hi."

Joanne begins to head over to break up the moment, but Jolene stops her.

"Don't worry bout it. It's nothing. Just take it out on your man."

Claire struts back over to her group, high fiving Marco.

Maureen walks back over to her group, still smiling, but stops when she catches glances from her team mates. "What?"

Collins only shakes his head, retrieving the ball, and whispers. "Roger, you know do." Roger nods. "Ready, hike."

Roger takes off running to the far end. Collins throws the ball. Roger reaches out to catch, not seeing Joanne charging up from behind. As soon as he catches the ball and turns around, Joanne rams into him, taking him down hard, causing him to fumble and earning a lot of 'ooo's and 'ouch' from the other players. Collins runs over to the ball and retrieves the ball.

"Send that message to my dear Honeybear." Joanne runs back to her team.

Claire jogs over to the hurt Roger, giving him a hand. "Looks like you need to watch out. You might get killed the next time."

Mimi eyes are glued to the two, with jealousy and fury filling her body.

Roger rises to his feet, trying to keep his eyes on the girl's face, and not her bikini top. "Uh yeah." He stretches his back and run over to his team. _Damn, now I see what Maureen was smiling about. You can almost see a nip!_

Maureen laughs. "Damn Roger, you okay?"

Roger gives Maureen an evil glare. "I would to deliver you a message, but let's just say you owe me after the game, if I make it out alive." Maureen become confused but shrugs it off.

Marco already sweating takes off his shirt revealing his six pack abs, giving everyone a show. He steps in front of Collins. "I'll cover you." He walks back over to his side.

Collins couldn't help but to check Marco body. The play begins, everyone takes off running but no one appears to be open. Five seconds later, WHAM! Collins hits the ground with Marco on top of him. A weird flow through Collins body and he immediately gets up, not realizing he fumbled. Jolene run over and grabs the ball, but Mark tackles before she starts running.

Marco gets up, helping Collins up as well, and smiles. "Our ball." He goes over to Jolene retrieving the ball.

_Is he flirting?_ Collins looks around to see if anyone noticed, no one did. He goes back to his huddle. "Alright everyone. You know what to do?" His team nods. "Alright, ready, break!" The head off to in their line, pairing up to their opponents.

The play begins and Joann runs deep, Maureen not being able keep up. The ball goes up in the air, causing Maureen to think quickly on her feet. She pulls down her shorts and shows her tattooed ass in Joanne's direction, knowing her favorite lawyer couldn't resist, being an ass person in all.

"Pookie look!"

Joanne turns and faces Maureen smiling, immediately forgetting about the ball. _Knock!_ The ball hits Joanne right in the head.

"Oh shit!" Maureen runs over to Joanne, while zipping up her booty shorts. "Pookie you okay?"

Joanne shakes her head and looks up at Maureen. "You cheated!"

Maureen smiles. "Hey, it's not in the rules that we can't do that okay?"

Thirty minutes later, Marco's team scored four touchdowns, with Collins team with three. Within those moments, Maureen gave some flirts towards Claire, therefore Roger got a few more hard tackles. Roger keep glancing at Claire's bikini, Mimi got even more pissed off at the bench. Jolene kept outrunning Mark. Collins couldn't help but to think about Marco's body, which was now glistening with sweat. Collins team now had the ball again.

"Let me get the ball. I haven't gotten it yet. Please, I can make it." Mark whines.

"Okay, okay. I'll hand it to you, cause you can't catch worth shit." Collins points out.

They line up and the play begins. Collins hands Mark the ball. Mark hesitates at first but run down hoping not be tackled. Jolene runs up behind him and tackles him. She flips over and straddles his waist kissing him.

"I've been waiting all game for you to get the ball." Mark couldn't help but to blush at his girlfriend's comment.

Joanne rolls her eyes. _That's such a Maureen move she just pulled._

The next play, Roger gets the ball, and scores a touchdown, from as far away from Joanne as possible.

Marco goes into a huddle with his team. "Alright Lene you'll get the ball this time. If she doesn't score, then it goes to Joanne, then Claire. Ready break."

The team lines up, the ball into play and Jolene catches the ball, slipping past Mark. Roger tackles her down.

Mark goes over his team, out of breath. "She's so damn fast. Thanks Roger."

Roger shakes his head. "I can't believe we're losing. They have three chicks on their team."

The break out of their huddle and the ball goes into play. Marco hands Joanne the ball and she runs past Maureen, accidentally knocking her over.

"Pookie! I'm hurt!" Maureen screams holding her ankle.

Joanne, out of instinct, immediately runs back to her Honeybear. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Maureen smirks and pulls Joanne to the ground in a cheap tackle. "I can't believe you fell for that."

Joanne smiles. "Kiss me and I'll forgive you." Maureen leans in, giving her a passionate kiss.

Collins shouts over. "Okay, you two, back to the game!" The two continue ignoring him.

Marco walks over Collins, who's standing by Mark. "Are those two always like that?"

Collins becomes nervous, trying not to stare at Marco's perfect torso. "Um, yeah." He chuckles. "You're lucky. You don't have to stay in the same cabin with them."

Marco smiles. "Funny. Joanne was always the quiet type while Jolene was more of the public display of affection kinda girl."

Mark overhears the comment and sadly walks away. _He must know from experience with her._

Maureen and Joanne heads back to their teams, putting Joanne baack in a good mood. Marco goes back to his team and the ball goes into play. Claire runs past Roger and catches ball. Roger catches up to her as she runs but doesn't tackle her until she ends up to the end zone. Jolene runs over to Marco and jumps on him cheering. Mark face falls as he witness his girlfriend all on the perfect body for the male anatomy. Claire runs over, cheering and jumping up and down. Catching two of the players' eyes. Roger, being one of them to stare and Mimi couldn't take it any longer and goes into the cabin, slamming the door behind her. Joanne's good mood disappears as seeing her girlfriend was the other to watch the bouncing bosoms. Joanne follows behind Mimi, slamming the door as well, causing the cheering to stop. Roger and Maureen look over at the door, then each other.

Maureen was the first to speak. "What the hell happened?" Roger only shrugs in reply.

**A/N: Trouble in Paradise? Or at least in the cabin. What do you think of Collins?**


	10. Very, Full, Set

**A/N: Couples are not happy right now, and it's about to get worse.**

Mimi walks into the living room after seeing Roger practically drooling over some big breasted chick. She couldn't take it. All of a sudden she hears a slam from the front door. _I swear if Roger comes in here, I'll just-_

"Hey Jo. What's wrong?" Mimi asks, noticing the pissed off Joanne.

Before Joanne could answer, Maureen walked in the room.

"Pookie, what's wrong?"

Joanne rolls her eyes, goes up the stairs and slams the bedroom door. Maureen runs up and follows. She opens the door, surprised that Joanne didn't lock her out, but surprised to see her packing her bag.

"Where you going?"

Joanne responds, still stuffing clothes into her bag. "I didn't come all the way down here for you to go goo-goo ga-ga over the first hot chick that strolls past you!"

Maureen sighs and jumps on the bed, crawling towards Joanne. "You know, for someone who just beat the odds in a football game, you don't seem to be ready to celebrate." She grabs Joanne's bag, pulling her in for a kiss.

Joanne dodges it and grabs her bag back, looking for her unpacked bag. "That's your damn problem! Everything's goddamn sex with you! I'm done."

Meanwhile, back in the livingroom, Roger's already getting bitched at by Mimi.

"You're a serious asshole! You could at least acknowledge that I'm right there! Especially with the condition I'm in!"

Roger stops Mimi by holding onto her. "Wait, what condition?"

Mimi freezes up, and decides to turn the tables back on him. "Our relationship. It's condition is tearing down and you know that."

Roger sighs. "You're over reacting, again."

Mimi pushes away from Roger. "Please, all we do is fight! All we do is argue and nothing gets solved! I came here on this trip cause I want us to work, but you only make thing difficult by not thinking."

They stop and look over at the stairs and sees Joanne coming down with two suitcases. Mimi walks over to her.

"Where are you going?"

Joanne sighs. "Look you guys can stay here, but I'm going back to New York or at least to a hotel."

Mimi looks back at Roger. "Wait, I'll come with you."

They both head out the door, and Roger plops on the couch. Maureen comes running down the stairs trying to catch up with Joanne. She runs past Roger.

"Did she really leave?"

Roger not even looking over at her. "Yeah, they both did."

Collins and Marco are making small talk outside and look at Jaonne and Mimi angrily storming into the Joanne.

"What's going on?" Marco asks.

Collins sighs, knowing something's not right. _Oh shit, what the hell happened?_

In the car, they come to a red light in an awkward silence full of anger until…

"You would think Maureen would have the decency to close her mouth so I wouldn't see the drool falling out of her mouth!" Joanne shouts, not even sure if Mimi knew what she was talking about.

Mimi nods, realizing why Joanne was mad. "I know, you think they'd remember we were right there, or do they not care?"

Joanne looks over at Mimi. "Let me guess, Roger did it too?" Mimi nods. "This is ridiculous! What does she have that we don't?" Mimi looks down at her own chest. Joanne looks at her then do the same. They cross their arms over their chest as insecurity takes over, realizing that there breasts aren't as full as Claire's.

Mimi unfolds her arms. "This is bullshit! I have personality."

Joanne, still feeling insecure, looks down. "Yeah, so does she. A whole full set." She says as her hands mock Claire's bosoms over her own chest. "Very, full, set."

Mimi rolls her eyes with a smile towards Joanne. "Come on. I have an idea. Tomorrow night at the dinner, we're gonna look so sexy, they'll think twice about looking at the chick again." She pulls Joanne away.

**A/N: Next stop, Marco's dinner. How will it go? Will Mimi's plan work? **

**After this story, I'm gonna write a story that connects _Two Jeffs & A John_, _BoHo Road Trip_, and _The Godmother_. This story takes place a year before _The Godmother_.**


	11. Dinner Party From Hell

**A/N: Drama, Drama, Drama. All couple are affected, even some friendships. I personally see this as the dinner party from hell. Well enjoy.**

The next evening, everyone was getting ready to go over to Marco's cabin for dinner. Maureen, Roger, Mark, and Collins are waiting in the living room for Jolene.

Mark becoming worried about going to Marco's dinner. "Guys, I need to talk to you." The fellow bohos turn their attention to Mark. "You think Jolene is interested in Marco?"

Roger rolls his eyes. "Well, did she say how she knew him?"

Mark sighs, remembering the conversation that she had with him earlier. "She said they they're old friends. But it's the way that she talked about him, making me think otherwise you know?"

"I guess just have to see during dinner."

Maureen sighs as she plops on the couch. "Where in the hell is Joanne? Has anyone heard from her, or Mimi for that matter?"

Jolene comes down the stairs, wearing tight jeans and a low cut halter top. Her hair nicely done, instead of crazy spiked hair she usually wears. "Joanne just called. She said her and Mimi are coming and gonna me us at Marco's."

Mark, not being able to help but notice her hair do. "You changed your hair?"

Jolene leans in and gives Mark a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. You like?"

Mark nods. "It's different, well, for you."

Collins claps his hands. "Well, are we ready?"

The six stroll over to Marco's cabin. Claire opens the door, wearing a long sleeve, gray shirt, but showing quite amount of cleavage, and long black jeans. Maureen and Roger glance at each other the turn back to Claire with nervousness.

"Hey guys. We've been waiting for you. Come on in."

The six walk in and sit in the living room, taking a seat, waiting on dinner and the possibility of Joanne and Mimi even showing up. Marco, wearing a tight fitted t-shirt and blue jeans, comes out the kitchen with appetizers, such as homemade mozzarella sticks and marinara sauce.

Collins begins eating the appetizers. "This is amazing. You made this?"

Marco nods. "Yeah." He chuckles to himself. "Um, you kinda, spilled some-"

Collins looks down at his shirt realizing that he spilled some marinara sauce on his nice white shirt. "Dammit!"

Marco chuckles a little more. "Hey, I have some extra shirts. Come up stairs, I got some shirts you can wear for the evening." Collins hesitates at first, but follows upstairs.

Someone knocks on the door, and Claire goes to answer it. Maureen checks her watch.

"What time did they say they were coming?"

Jolene shrugs her shoulders. "They didn't. They just said that they were gonna meet us here."

Claire walks back in the living room, stunned. "You guys have to see this." She says with a sly grin. Everyone turns their attention to Claire's area and their jaws drop open.

Mimi walks in wearing long leather high heel boots, coming up her knees. A red strapless fitted dress showing off her curves in all the right places and her wild wavy hair, now straightened with slight curls to them, making Roger all hot and bothered.

"Mimi, you look, amazing." Roger gets up from his seat.

Maureen looks around the room. "Wait, where the fuck is Joanne?"

"Right here baby." Joanne walks in and stands next to Mimi, wearing black stilettos, showing her mocha smooth legs. Going up, she's wearing a little black leather shirt, stopping at the middle of her thighs, and a matching low cut top.

Maureen's totally stunned and walks over to her Pookie, grabbing her by the waist. "Pookie, what's with the outfit?"

Joanne grins. "You like?"

Maureen pulls Joanne even closer and whispers in her ear. "I thinking we can skip dinner, like immediately."

Joanne pulls away and places her arm on Mimi's shoulder. "We came to have dinner, so that's what we're going to do. By the way, where is Marco?"

Jolene snaps out of her sister's transition. "Um, he went to get Collins a new shirt, or something."

Meanwhile upstairs, in Marco's room, Collins is changing out of his shirt into a navy blue collar shirt. He looks over and sees Marco changing out of his shirt as well. Collins tries his hardest not to smile, but as he turns away, a slight grin spreads across his face.

"What are you doing?" Collins asks trying to stir up a conversation.

Marco looks over, buttoning up his black collar shirt. "Changing out of my shirt. Don't want to hang out with my guest with the clothes I cook in." He looks a Collins a little longer before turning away. "So, you workout?"

Collins turns around slightly nervous. "What?"

Marco smiles, trying to make Collins relax. "You look kinda built. You said you're a professor?"

Collins shrugs. "Yeah, I teach at NYU, which means working out isn't required, but I do an occasional work."

Marco nods. "Wanna get back?"

Collins smiles and begins walking towards to door. When he walks out, he lets out a sigh of relief. They head downstairs and see Mimi and Joanne from behind.

"Jo?" Collins confusingly asks. Joanne and Jolene snap their heads up at him, causing him to realize that he should be more specific. "-anne?"

Joanne smirks at Collins. "Nice of you to join the rest of the group."

Mimi walks over to Roger and pushes him down on the couch and sits on his lap. "Did you miss me?"

Roger gives Mimi a kiss. "The second you walked out the door."

Claire smiles towards Joanne. "Well Joanne, I must say, that outfit looks amazing on you."

Joanne turns to Claire with a sexy grin. "Well thank, and I must add that, that shirt shows off you best assets."

Maureen notices the brief flirtation between the two and looks over at Mark. Mark noticing the flirtation as well only shrugs. Marco comes out the kitchen into the living room.

"Dinner is served everyone."

Joanne walks over to Mimi and takes her hand, rising her from Roger's lap. Roger gets confused by the immediate intrusion from the lawyer. The two stroll into the kitchen and take a seat next to each other. Everyone else come in and takes their seats. The seating arrangements go:

M-Jolene-Mark-Roger-Maureen

A

R

C

O-Collins- Mimi-Joanne-Claire

Marco served homemade chicken parmesan with spaghetti noodles. Serves wine to the group, Mimi taking water. Dinner was finally done and everyone was stuff from the delicious meal. The night seems to be going very well so far to everyone, until…

Roger leans into Mark, whispering. "Dude, you're totally fucked."

Mark, shocked by his best friend's comment, whispers back. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Dude, not to sound harsh, but judging by the delicious meal we ate, he's totally fucked Jolene in the past, and the sex was good. You don't make chicken parmesan like that without already getting in the girl's pants, and wanting seconds. I advise you to handle that."

Jolene smiles at Marco. "That meal was amazing. I remember when you used to cook for me. Just never thought that you'd make it your profession."

Marco shrugs with an award winning smile. "Well, I was sure you were going to be a doctor once upon a time, not a DJ. By the way, I love what you've done with your hair. Not your usual, rebellious image. Refreshing."

Jolene shyly plays with her hair. Mark becomes very annoyed, drinking more of his fancy wine. Joanne takes notice of the whole situation, ignoring the conversation the Maureen is trying to have with her.

"Joanne?" Joanne snaps back to her side of the table, realizing that Maureen is talking to her.

"What's wrong Honeybear?"

Maureen rolls her eyes. "Did you even hear what I said?"

Joanne only looks back over to the other end of the table, trying to listen closer to the conversation between Marco and Jolene.

"So, Joanne and I are planning on going out to night, just the two of us."

Roger nods. "Okay."

Mimi, shocked by his answer, scuffs. "Okay?"

Roger only shrugs, take another sip of his wine. "Yeah, okay. You go hang out, have fun."

Mimi, built with frustration, stand ready to leave. "Well it was nice having dinner with you."

Joanne stands up and whispers to Mimi. "Hey, just relax okay?"

Mimi responds not even bothering to whisper back. "Okay? I say I'm going out, dressed like this, and he doesn't even care."

Roger looks up at Mimi, confused. "You said that you wanted to go out. What am I supposed to do, lock you away so you can't go anywhere? Then you'll be pissed at me for not letting you have your space."

"You never want to spend time with me! I don't even know if you love me anymore, let alone the baby that we're having!"

Joanne turns to Mimi, shocked. "What?"

Mimi realizes what she's just revealed, tears start to rolls down her face. She turns to Joanne calmly. "I'll wait in the car." She walks away out of the cabin. Roger drops in his seat, still stunned.

Joanne, still confused, but finally putting the pieces together from the past few days, looks over at Roger. "I think someone should, go and check on her." Roger still sitting in his chair, not moving.

Collins gets up from his seat and goes over to Joanne. "I'll go check on her. She shouldn't be stressed right now." He leaves the room as it now falls silent.

Marco gets up from his seat. "I'll think I'll get another bottle of champagne." He walks into the kitchen.

Jolene gets from her seat. "I think I'll help him with the drinks." She walks into the kitchen.

Maureen leans back in her chair. "Wow, I can't believe she told you like this."

Roger looks over at Maureen, finally coming out of it, but slightly furious. "Wait, you knew, and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Maureen puts up her hands as a defense. "Relax, she told me and Jolene but she wanted it to be a secret."

Roger stands up with anger. "You're supposed to be my friend Mo! I'm having a baby, and you didn't have the balls to tell me!"

Maureen stand s up to Roger, getting pissed off herself. "I didn't tell cause it wasn't my place to! She wanted me to kept this a secret, so I did!"

Roger grabs his jacket and starts walking out. "This is bullshit." He mumbles to himself as he leaves, slamming the door. Jolene and Marco walks back in, catching the attention of everyone in the room, and making Mark feeling nothing but jealousy.

Maureen, still pissed off, decides to take it out on the giggle buddies. "What the fuck is so god damn funny?"

Jolene stops giggling. "Nothing, we were just talking. Where's Roger?" Mark walks out, jealous and hoping to find his best friend. "What's wrong with him?"

Joanne rolls her eyes. "Great going Lene. You sure know how to fuck things up."

Jolene, unsure what's going on and looks around the room. "Me? What the hell did I do?"

Joanne walks over to Jolene, quite pissed herself. "If you weren't throwing yourself all over Marco, Mark wouldn't be pissed right now."

Jolene becoming immediately angry of her sister's accusations and gives her slight shove. "I haven't done anything wrong."

Joanne shoves Jolene a little harder. "Please, you've been ignoring Mark, flirting with Marco, you even changed your fucking hair! You do this same bullshit routine even time Marco comes into the picture!"

Before Jolene could give Joanne another shove, their argument gets cut off by Maureen shouting.

"You all just please shut the fuck up!" Maureen goes over to the two arguing sister with frustration building up. "Joanne, you need to stop jumping in Mark and Jolene's relationship."

"I was protecting Mark, cause I knew this was going to happened." Joanne explains.

"Mark is a grown ass man, he doesn't need to you or anybody to protect him all the damn time."

Joanne begins getting pissed at Maureen as well. "Well excuse me for trying to be a good friend."

"You want to be a good friend, how about worrying about your own relationship! Instead, of worrying about them, how about explaining to me why you were flirting with Claire all night!"

Joanne smirks from the irony. "Oh, so it's okay for you to have _friendly conversations_ with other people but if I did it, all hell breaks loose? By the way, I wasn't flirting, so you don't even begin to know how I feel, when you're flirty at the first thing that walks past your way. I had to change my fucking look just to have your attention tonight!"

Jolene rolls her eyes about the conversation. "Whatever, I'm out." She leaves the room, heading out the door.

"You know what Jo? For weeks, all it's been about Mark and Jolene! That's all I hear about ever since they've been together."

"Well at least I've taken the time to care about someone other than myself." Joanne storms off and leaves the cabin. Maureen follows behind Joanne. Marco and Claire sit in the room in an awkward silence and realize Maureen walking back in.

Maureen snatches the champagne bottle from Marco. "I'm gonna need this." She storms towards the front door bumping into Collins, who's walking back into the dinning room, noticing how empty it's become.

"How bad was it?" Collins nervously asks.

Marco takes a deep breath. "Claws came out, but everyone's still one piece, well physically anyways."

**A/N: Told you drama. Sorry none of the couples are happy right now. Next chapter, more Mark/Jolene drama, Mimi and Joanne drown in their sadness together(don't worry only, not sexually) Roger/Maureen bitterness, and more of Collins/Marco.**


	12. Stability and Fear

**A/N: So here's chapter 12.**

In the Boho's cabin, Roger is in the living room, ranting, yelling and screaming, not even really sure why himself. Maureen walks in with her half empty bottle of champagne.

"Glad I'm not the only on who had a shitty night." She takes a sip as Roger looks over at her, still pissed.

"Why are you here?! Go away, cause I don't want to see you at all right now!" Roger punches the wall with built frustration, almost denting it. "Why didn't you tell me Mo?! You're supposed to be my friend, and you kept this secret from me!"

Maureen begins calmly, partially from being buzzed and partially from being tired of yelling. "It wasn't my secret to tell Roger. I wanted to tell, I didn't even tell Joanne."

Roger's temper not even budging a bit. "Why the fuck couldn't she tell me?!"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you have a little temper problem." Maureen points towards him, making him realize how he's acting. Roger slows his heavy angry breathing and leans against the wall as Maureen walks over to him with her half emptied bottle. "You know, they say that champagne is meant for celebration." She gestures the bottle to him. "You're the one who has something to celebrate."

Roger takes the bottle and begins drinking it, as Maureen leans against the wall. "Where's Jo…anne? From the way she was looking this evening, I'm surprised you guys aren't fucking upstairs already."

Maureen shrugs, pretending not to care, but wonders if her Pookie would come back that night. "We got in a fight after you and Mimi left. I mean, she's so wrapped up in Mark in Jolene's issues, she's starting to lose time for me. I mean, I thought she got over the whole Mark and Jolene dating thing."

Roger takes a longer drink of the champagne. "Well, have you noticed the interaction between Jolene and Marco? Mark is worried that he might lose her."

Maureen sighs, running her fingers through her curls. "I guess he should be kinds worried. That _was_ some good ass chicken parmesan tonight. It could probably make just about any girl's panties drop with the quickness."

Outside by the by the beach area, Mark is sitting in thinking sand, staring into the lake, thinking to himself, until his thoughts become interrupted.

"Hello stranger."

Mark turns around and sees Jolene, giving her a forceful smirk. "Hey." He turns back to the water.

Jolene takes a seat next to her boyfriend. "I've been looking all over for you. Where'd you go?"

Mark, not even looking at Jolene, explains himself. "I went to check on Roger, he kicked me out, so I sat here, until he cooled off."

Jolene chuckles to herself. "Yeah, yeah he kicked me out too when I asked for you." She snuggles up Mar, trying to get comfortable. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Mark takes a deep breath before answering. "Did you and Marco ever date, and please, don't lie to me."

Jolene gives Mark on the cheek, avoiding the question. "I want go back into our room and-" she begins whispering in his ear.

Mark rolls his eyes and scoots away from Jolene. "Jolene, stop avoiding the question."

Jolene sighs, disappointed that her plan doesn't work. "We've dated, before, but we're just friends now."

Mark shakes his head. "Why didn't you just tell me? You lied to me when I asked you before, said that you were only friends." He looks at his girlfriend, with tears stinging his eyes. "You were thinking about going back to him."

Jolene looks away from her boyfriend's face, tears stinging her eyes as well. "I wasn't planning on going back with him. I guess I _did_ get a little carried away, seeing him again, but it didn't mean anything. He was just my first love, ever since we were children."

Mark nods his head down looking into the sand. "Joanne warned me something like this would happen."

Jolene looks back at Mark, tears now falling down her face. "Joanne?"

Mark gets up from his spot, wiping the sand from his pants. "You know, I was hoping that you'd be different, that spending time with you wasn't a waste of time, but all I got was disappointment. You're just another Maureen in my life." He walks away, leaving Jolene in the sand.

Collins and Marco finished cleaning up the dinning room at Marco's cabin, eating strawberry cheesecake in the living room.

"You sure you don't want to head back, make sure everything's okay?" Marco asks with concern.

Collins shakes his head with a chuckle. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Marco smiles, eating another piece of cheesecake. "No, not at all. I enjoy the company. Beats sitting around watching a half-naked Claire all day."

Collins cocks his eyebrow with curiosity. "Funny, usually guys would take an interest when a chick with a figure like that walking around."

Marco shrugs. "Maybe a long time ago, but, things change. I tend to roll with the other set of trees, if you know what I mean." Collins was about to say something but before he could, Marco leans in, giving him a sweet, tender kiss. Collins pulls back with a smiles, but it fades when someone from the past pops in his head.

"Um, I have to go." Collins gets up, leaving without saying another word.

In a local bar, Joanne and Mimi are sitting down, Joanne having a beer, Mimi having water.

"You know Mimi, it's pretty safe to say that, your plan, didn't work." Joanne chuckles, as she's quite drunk. "I don't even know why we're here. You're pregnant and sitting in a bar. You can't even drink."

Mimi takes a sip of her unflavored water. "Well, we both look sexy as hell, why not show off her look."

They both sit in silence for a minute, before Joanne speaks again. "Why didn't you tell me Meems? You know, about the baby."

Mimi takes a deep breath. "Maureen and Jolene weren't supposed to know, but they kept asking so…I don't know. I'm just-I'm just afraid."

Joanne holds Mimi's hand, providing comfort. "You're family is here for you, you know that."

Mimi smiles, then begins thinking. "So what happened with you and Maureen? With all that bitching I heard you doing in the car, I would of thought that the world was coming to an end or something."

Joanne pulls back her hand, not trying to think of the diva at the moment. "She's being a drama queen, as usual. Always seeking attention and shit. So what if I'm looking out for Mark, my sister can be quite the heartbreaker, especially when Marco's in the picture."

Mimi chuckles to herself. "Well, he does have an amazing body."

Joanne rolls her eyes, taking another sip of her beer. "Not my type."

"Well, you can't tell me that, that chicken parmesan didn't turn you on."

Joanne leans in, whispering. "You know, I thought it was just me. That was some good ass chicken parmesan."

Mimi leans back laughing to herself, looking over at the bar, seeing two guys checking them out. "Sometimes, I feel that Roger wouldn't even notice if I cheated on him. As defensive as he is, he's quite clueless."

Joanne looks over to what her friend's looking at and sighs. "You don't need that, you have Roger. You wouldn't hurt him like that, especially with this baby on the way. You just need time-"

"Jo," Mimi looks back at her friend, "how the hell am I gonna raise a child?"

Joanne smiles, taking another sip of her beer. "Meems, you're not alone. You have a whole family who will raise this baby with you." Joanne starts sobbing in the middle of the table.

Mimi not sure what's going on, places her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Jo, what's wrong?"

Joanne looks up at Mimi, with tears filling her eyes. "It's just that, I wanted a family with Maureen, but we can't even have a stable relationship."

Mimi pulls Joanne into a hug across their table, rubbing the back of her head. "It's okay. You two will work it out. You always do." Tears begin falling from her face as well.

**A/N: Will couples get back together? What'd you think of Collins & Marco?**


	13. I Need To Talk To You

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. Less drama this chapter.**

The next morning, Jolene walk downstairs goes into the kitchen, disappointment as sees no one.

_I guess no one's cooking breakfast._ She opens the refrigerator and grabs a carton of orange juice and hears someone snoring in the living room. She places the juice on the counter as she follows the noise into the living room, seeing Mark sleeping on the couch. Sadness reaches her as she remembers what her boyfriend said to her the night before.

_You're just another Maureen in my life._ Those words continued to ring in her ears as it caused her lack of sleep the night before. She goes over to Mark, shaking him a little to wake him. Mark rubs his eyes, looking up at his girlfriend.

"You know you could have slept in the bed last night. I would have taken the couch." Jolene kneels beside the couch, hoping he'd respond.

Mark shakes his head. "I couldn't let you do that." He looks over to the coffee table, searching for his glasses. Jolene looks on the ground, searching as well, and sees his glasses and hands it to him. He grabs to it, causing his and Jolene hand to briefly. He places on his glasses and mumbles. "Thank you."

Jolene moves closer, wanting to hold him in her arms, but resists. "Mark, go sleep in the bed. You look like you need extra sleep."

Mark begins to protest. "I'm fine on the-"

"Mark, go sleep in the bed." Jolene reassures.

Mark sighs as he rises from the couch and disappears after going up the stairs. Jolene sighs as she sits on the couch with her face in her hands. Wrapped up in her own sadness, she didn't even realize someone coming down the stairs.

"Jolene?" She looks up seeing Maureen, who also looks like she had a rough night of sleep. "Did you sleep on the couch last night?"

Jolene, with her eyes now watery, shakes her head. "No, Mark did."

Maureen looks over at the clock, then back at Jolene. "Did Joanne call?"

Jolene sits her head back on the cushions of the couch. "I kept calling her last night, but her phone was turned off."

Maureen falls onto the couch next Jolene, running her finger through her curls. "I need to talk to her. I need to know where she went."

At that time, Roger walks through the front door, rushing into the living room as he heard voices, but disappointed to only see it was Jolene and Maureen.

"Hey, any of you guys seen Mimi? I've been looking for her all morning." Jolene and Maureen shakes theirs head, giving more disappointment to him. "I really need to talk to her."

In a local hotel room, Mimi walks in the room, looking at a sight that's quite hilarious to her. Joanne is sprawled out on her bed, not even changing from her clothes from the night before, with on shoe on with a broken heel. Mimi places the Styrofoam cups on the table, decides to have a little fun with it. She runs and jumps on Joanne, causing her to slowly wake up.

"Morning sleepy head."

Joanne, not being able to physically and visually function correctly, tries to push Mimi to the side, but fails. "What the hell happened?"

"You passed out. All those drinks those hot guys brought you last night, let's just say you shouldn't mix drinks. You know you're a lightweight right?" Mimi jokes, moving to the side so Joanne could sit up.

Joanne rubs her eyes, to clear her vision. "What time is it?"

Mimi walks back over to the table, grabbing the Styrofoam cups she left on the tale. "Around 11." She hands on of the cup to Joanne. "Here, drink."

A pounding headache hits Joanne, as she tries to sip her coffee. "My head is killing me. I don't think I've ever drank that much before." She looks up at Mimi. "You're drinking coffee?"

Mimi sighs as she sits on her bed. "Tea. As much as I want coffee, not good for the baby, you know."

Joanne slowly shifts her bed, not to make herself sick as the room begins spinning. "You know, if you need anything, I'm right here."

Mimi sips her tea. "What I need is a

"You need Roger."

Mimi smirks at her hung-over friend. "Like you need Maureen?" Joanne rubs her forehead, not trying to think too much. "You know, you and Maureen need to stop these little fights. Take the time and truly embrace each other. I know you love her, socan you two at least try and stop fighting?"

Joanne nods as she listens to her friend. "Yeah, but you also have to promise that you'll talk to Roger."

Mimi sits next to Joanne, laying her head on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'll talk to Roger."

Joanne rubs Mimi back to comfort her, but a nauseating feeling comes over her and she rushes to bathroom, slightly tripping from her broken heel. Mimi looks over at the bathroom, and hears Joanne puking. She finds is quite funny that the intelligent lawyer is puking from a hangover, but the noise of her friend puking brings a nauseating feeling to her as well, combining from her morning sickness. She rushes to the bathroom, opening the door and sees Joanne slump over the toilet, knocking her out the way for her time to release her nausea to form vomit. Joanne tries not to laugh at the situation as she leans against the bathtub.

"I guess we'll go see them after we clean up."

Back at the Cabin, Collins sits on his bed, thinking about the night before. He pulls out his wallet and pulls out a picture of Angel, gazing at the photo. He begins talking to it.

"Hey Angel. I miss you, wishing you were here. Maybe you could some peace to the Cabin of Chaos I'm trapped in. Mimi's having a baby, you're going be an auntie. She and Roger are having trouble though, but I'm sure they'll make it. They always do. Maureen and Joanne? They're fighting, as usual. One second they can't their hands off each other, the next second, Joanne's walking out the door. Joanne keeps getting involved with Mark and Jolene's relationship. Last night I wanted stop the fighting, but I had to check on Mimi. I just wish you were here to help. I can't keep the peace all on my own. Mark couldn't help, he's having problems of his own." He takes a moment, looking at the picture in silence, not wanting to say what he really wants to say. "You know what's going on with me?" he slightly chuckles. "Of course you do. Well, not really much has changed. I'm really missing you with all my heart, not seeing anyone, keeping you in my heart as always." He sighs and shakes his head, feeling guilt take over him. "I've met this guy Angel. It's not like I could lie to you, when you're looking right on me. He kissed me, but I turned away. I felt like I was cheating you, on our love. I hope that you can forgive me." A tear strolls down his face. "I'm sorry, my love."

**A/N: Collins guilty over the kiss. Chaos is storming the family, ofcourse he went to Angel for guidance.**


	14. I Love You

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. Been kinda busy lately with Thanksgiving & all...So here's chapt. 14**

Later that afternoon, at the cabin, Maureen is laying in her empty, taking a nap, when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder, causing her to wake. When she looks up, she's slightly surprise to who she sees.

"Joanne?" Joanne nods. Maureen rises up on the bed with a smile. "I didn't think you were coming back so soon, with the way you stormed off last night." She looks Joanne up and down, seeing that she's wearing blue jeans, a gray sweater and her precious doc martins. "I see that you've switched back to you old wardrobe."

Joanne slightly frowns. "I guess you're disappointed."

Maureen moves closer to Joanne smiling. "I love it. Although the other look was a turn on, but this is the Pookie that I love." She holds Joanne's hand, rubbing it with her thumb. "Look, I'm sorry. I understand that there's a situation with your sister and I should be more caring. And I'm sorry that I was kinda flirting with Claire."

Joanne cocks her eyebrow. "Kinda?"

Maureen rolls her eyes. "Okay, I was definitely flirting with her, and I didn't see how it irritated you until I kinda saw you doing the same last night."

Joanne sighs. "I'm sorry to. I know I shouldn't be wrapped up in my sister personal life. A bad habit that I need to break. And I didn't to make you jealous by showing off in Claire's presence and I know why you flirted. You're such a breast person."

Maureen grins, leaning closer to Joanne's face, lips barely touching. "Well, you sure are an ass person Ms. Jefferson."

Joanne grins, smacking Maureen on the ass. "I sure am, why else would I be dating you." She jokes and gives Maureen a passionate kiss. "I've missed you Honeybear."

Maureen lightly kisses Joanne lips. "I've missed you too."

Roger walks out of the bathroom from his shower and goes into his room, coming to a screeching halt.

"Mimi?"

Mimi slightly smiles, while sitting on the bed. "Hi Roger."

Roger smiles himself, glad to see his girlfriend safe. "I've been looking for you all morning. I wanted to know if you were okay, and the baby."

Mimi places a hand on her stomach. "We're fine."

A silence

"Why didn't tell me?"

Mimi looks down, knowing the question was going to come up sooner or later.

"I was afraid."

Roger becomes surprised by the response that Mimi gave, and starts feeling guilt. "Afraid of me?"

Mimi looks up at Roger. "No, I can never be scared of you Roger."

Roger becomes relieved and takes a seats next Mimi on the bed. "Then why were you afraid?"

Tears begin to sting Mimi's eyes as she looks down again, then back at Roger. "I was afraid, that I wouldn't be a good enough mother to our baby. With this disease, we give our child more risk of leaving her without a family, cause everyday we're fighting to live. I'm afraid of leaving our child without a family."

Roger wraps his arms around Mimi as she begins to cry, tears falling from his eyes as well. "Mimi, no matter what happens, our child will have a family. We'll raise this baby and we'll give her the best life we can possibly give her."

Mimi looks up at Roger and smiles. "_Her_?"

Roger blushes with a slight smirk. "I've been thinking, and I'm kinda hoping for a girl." Mimi nods with a kiss.

Jolene walks into her room, seeing Mark already woke up again from his long night, as he's getting dressed. Before she could say anything, she hears moaning coming from the next room and they both look at the wall, then at each other.

Jolene presents an awkward chuckle. "Sounds like Maureen and Joanne made up."

Mark nods, while he's tying his shoe. "Yeah, sure sounds like it."

Jolene bites her bottom lip, not sure to what to say at the moment and mumbles the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm not Maureen."

Mark looks up, not sure what Jolene said. "What?"

Jolene sighs and walks closer to Mark. "I'm not Maureen. She's an amazing person, but I'd never cheat on you."

Mark shrugs. "How do I know that? How do I know that if Marco or some other hot guy comes by and tries to sweep you off your feet that you won't give in?"

Jolene looks over to the side. "Because-"

"Because what?" Mark asks cutting Jolene off, letting his frustration out. "I really want to know. Am I gonna wake up to many of mornings with you not there beside me, or you canceling dates on me because you've made other plans? So tell me Jolene, because what?"

"Because I love you!"

Mark and Jolene stop and stare at each other, both shocked to what just flew from Jolene's lips. Mark walks up to Jolene.

"What'd you say?"

Jolene takes a deep breath, before she repeats her words. "I love you. And I advise you to take it because I don't say it that often."

Mark places a tender kiss on Jolene's lips. "I love you too, but I don't want to be hurt again." He walks out the room, leaving Jolene alone.

**A/N: MoJo's back, and everyone can hear. lol Roger's understandng Mimi better. Malene?(I can think of a name for them, Malene sounds too much like Maureen. Coincidence?)lol Anyways, question of the day, Will Mark & Jolene get back together?**


	15. Nudy BootyWhere Are You?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update, but he it is. This chapter is more comical even under the circumstances their in. lol.**

Maureen and Joanne are wrapped into each other's arm, wrapped in their own sheet as well. Smiling and brushing her sleeping lover with her fingertips, Maureen leans in for a kiss and until a knock forms on the door.

"Go away!" Maureen kisses her pookie, hopefully that someone got the hint.

"_Maureen! Mo!" _Maureen recognized Mark's voice on the other side of the door. _Only he would be bad timing of killing a moment. "We have an emergency! Collins is missing!"_

Maureen heads shoots up now alert. She grabs the sheets from the bed and wraps around her body, leaving Joanne naked, cold, and still sleeping. She runs to the door wrapped in her semi toga, swinging the door open.

"What happened to Collins?"

"I don't know. He's not-" Mark was going to continue but can help but notice a naked Joanne laying the bed. Staring at the figure, he forgets what he came up for.

Maureen looks back to what Mark was staring and smacks him in the back of the head. "Stop staring and tell what happened to Collins."

Mark rubs the back of his head, realizing he came for a reason. "Oh, Collins left. His car is gone, his things are gone and he's definitely not in this place."

Maureen becomes worried, and rushes pass Mark down the hall. Mark takes one more glance of Joanne before closing the door, not realizing that it closed on Maureen's sheets, causing it to rip off her body. Maureen, slightly embarrassed, tries to play it off by continuing running down the hallways when the other three walk out of their rooms.

"What the fuck?" Jolene looks at Maureen's naked body running down the hall and running up the stairs.

Mimi bursts out laughing but then notices Roger practically drooling and covers his eyes as she continues laughing. Joanne walks out of her room with her robe, still partially recovering from her hangover.

"What's with all the commotion?" Joanne rubs her eyes trying to see.

Jolene chuckles. "You're crazy ass girlfriend, and when I say ass, I mean I saw lots of it, is running around the house naked."

Joanne sighs, not sure if she wants to know, but asks anyways. "Why?"

Mark clears his throat, still slightly blushing from seeing Joanne naked. "Um, I'm assuming she's trying to figure out where Collins is. He's missing."

Mimi uncovers Roger's eyes. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Joanne shrugs "I haven't seen him since I left last night."

Maureen runs back down the hallways, still undressed. Mimi covers Roger's eyes once again. Everyone laughs except Joanne's still trying to figure out why her girlfriend is running around naked.

"He's not in his room!"

Mark rolls his eyes. "I already told you that."

Maureen gives him the finger. "You're the one who was watching Joanne sleep naked."

Joanne's eyes grow wide. "What?!" She grabs the sheets from the floor and wraps it around Maureen. "We'll find him. Just let us change our clothes." She rushes herself and Maureen into the bedroom.

An awkward silence fills the hallways as everyone stares at Mark. "What?"

Roger, whose eyes are no longer covered, chuckled. "Dude, were you really staring at Joanne naked?"

Mark starts to turn red again. "No, I mean I was trying to- I mean I walked in and-"

Jolene, feeling too awkward, walks back in her room. Mimi bursts out into another fit of laughter.

Roger chuckles himself. "I can't believe you were checking out Joanne."

Mimi shrugs. "It's not like she's not easy on the eyes you know."

Roger looks down at Mimi confused. "What did you guys _do_ in that hotel?"

Mimi kisses Roger on the cheek. "You can relax. Now we just have to find Collins. We can pretty much say that this vacation's over."

**A/N: Where do you think Collins went? Please review, I really like it when you do. Like Joanne felt when Maureen proposed and said i do. Okay maybe not that good. lol.**


	16. Marco's Gay!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Between writer's block and being busy, just lost time. So here's a gift for the Holidays and hopefully I'll be able to give chapter 17 before New Years. Enjoy.**

Four hours later, Joanne, Maureen, and Mark had left four hours ago, leaving Mimi, Jolene and Roger to wait back at the cabin to see if Collins would come back. Roger and Mimi sit in the living room together on the couch.

"You think Collins is okay?" Mimi asks looking up at Roger, who has his arm around her.

Roger sighs, even though he was quite worried, Collins is one of the wisest people he knows. "He's fine. He was probably just frustrated with how the vacation went and everything. I just wish he'd come back already."

Outside the cabin, Jolene is sitting on the porch and help but to wonder if she's being selfish for keep thinking about Mark, when Collins is the one who's missing. As she stares off thinking about the man she loves, Marco walks over in front of her, casting a shadow above her, but still in her daze.

Marco clears his throat. "Is everything okay?"

The voice causes Jolene to snaps out of her daze and realizes that Marco is standing in front of her and smiles. "Hi."

Marco sits next to Jolene on the porch. "So, what happened last night?"

Jolene sighs and looks away from her friend. "Just a misunderstanding wrapped up in old drama. But, now we have bigger problems."

"What happened?"

Jolene looks back at Marco. "Our friend Collins is missing."

Marco becomes worried. "What? What happened? Is he alright?"

Jolene shakes her head. "I don't know. No one's seen him since last night. I mean, he was upstairs this morning 'cause his car was here, but then Mark went to tell him that Joanne and Mimi were back but him and his car were gone."

Guilt forms over Marco body and mind. "It's my fault."

Jolene chuckles. "How is it your fault? All you did was throw a dinner party that we kinda destroyed."

Marco becomes embarrassed that he hasn't told his best friend about him. "Um, I uh, kissed him last night, and he kinds freaked out."

Jolene feels as if her heart stopped for a moment. "Wait, _you_ kissed _Collins_?" Marco nods. "Wait, so you're-" Marco nods again. The news hits her kinda roughly. _Wait, I'm been sleeping with a closeted gay guy all these years? Okay, I'm embarrassed._ "So, all those years of us, were really nothing?"

Marco places his arm around his friend. "No, you were the only girl to ever have my heart."

Jolene starts laughing. "Wow, that's just- just." She couldn't find the words to say, finding her situation quite humorous at the moment. She stops laughing, realizing the possible reason why Collins left. "I got to go. I have to call Joanne." She runs into the house.

In Joanne's car, Joanne, Maureen and Mark driving around to hotels in the area, hoping to spot Collins' car. Nothing. They stop at a gas station and Joanne gets out starts pumping gas into her car.

Mark rolls down his window in the backseat stick his head out. "Hey, do you think he went back to New York?"

Joanne looks down at Mark with unsure eyes. "I don't know. Why would he leave all of us behind like that? Does he even have enough money to get back on his own? I mean, we all were chipping in for this trip."

Mark rolls his eyes and mumbles. "More like the trip from hell."

Joanne peaks inside the car, and smiles softly when she sees Maureen curled up in a ball, sleeping in the passenger seat against the door. All Joanne could do was sigh and turn to Mark.

"I think we should get back. It's starting to get dark and Maureen's exhausted." She hears a noise coming from Maureen's jacket, so she searches it and pulls out her walkie talkie.

"_Big Elsie, Big Elsie, this is Flexi Doll. We have a possible lead on the James Bond situation. Over."_

Joanne responds back into the walkie talkie. "Flexi Doll, this is Foxy Brown. What's the new lead? Over."

At that moment, Maureen finally wakes up, smiling to Joanne's actually _speaking_ into the walkie talkie. "What's going on?"

Joanne hands Maureen the walkie talkie. "Here, you're better at this than me. I don't even know if I did it right."

Maureen rolls her eyes at the fact that her Ivy League, lawyer girlfriend doesn't even know if she's working a walkie talkie correctly. "This is Big Elsie. Bon Jovi, Flexi Doll, Breast Milk, are you there? Over."

"_Big Elsie, this is Flexi Doll. Breast Milk-"_ Mimi giggles at the name and Jolene's irritated voice is heard in the background. "_Okay, the name isn't that funny."_ Mimi composes her giggles. "_Okay, anyways, she talked the Latino Touchdown, who's apparently wanted to score with an adventure with James Bond, but James didn't want to take on the challenge."_

Joanne looks at the Maureen, not comprehending with anything that has just been said. "What the hell? I couldn't understand any of that?"

"She just said that Jolene talked to Marco and said that he was interested in Collins, but Collins rejected him." Maureen stops for a moment, and responds back into the walkie talkie, not even bothering to speak in code. "Wait, Marco's gay?!"

Mark, who was listening the whole time in the backseat, looks over at Maureen. "What?"

"Latino Touchdown likes to score with the big boys."

Mark's body becomes relieved. Jolene's been hitting on a gay guy this whole time. He doesn't want to score with my girlfriend. He becomes worried again. Wait, ex-girlfriend.

Maureen responds back into the walkie talkie. "Alright we're on our way back. Over." She looks at Joanne. "Marco is gay, and he wants to bang Collins?" A smile forms on her face. "That is so hot!"

Joanne rolls her eyes. "I'll go pay for the gas."

**A/N: Okay, so it's not much of a Holiday gift, but I might also write a Holiday story with the BoHo's so look for it...if I write it.**


End file.
